The Pridelands Depression Chapter Four: The Roar?
(Note: Eyne is NOT a cheetah, he is a hyena) A few days later The Lion Guard had gathered in Hakuna Woods to discuss a course of action. The death of Nala had thrown both Kion and Kiara off balance, Kion often was jolted awake at night due to nightmares of the ordeal. Kiara was struggling reassure Kion and take care of the Pridelanders. Kion and his friends were desperate to find a way to protea the Pridelanders and gain their home back. "Kion I know how hard this is for you, I'm sure we'll think of something," Fuli said comfortingly. She padded over to Kion and gave his cheek a reassuring lick. Kion returned her affection slowly. "Maybe if I use the Roar.. It'll send the cheetah boys out of the Pridelands" He suggested. Fuli's ears twitched as she considered the idea. "Beshte, what do you think?" She asked. Beshte thought for a moment. "I say we give it a shot," He said. Kion stood up and began pacing. "We'll need to figure out a way to lure them to a safe place so I can perform the roar without hurting anyone" He murmured. "I'm the same species as they are so I know their weaknesses" Fuli pointed out. Kion nodded. "I know cheetahs can't climb trees," He said. When Kion and The Guard reached Pride Rock they found Eyne sitting on The Peak. Kion marched up to him angrily. "Eyne, Your taking over the Pridelands is causing problems for my family and the Pridelanders, you've killed my parents, forced my older sister to take over the role of protecting and defending the Pridelanders, caused severe emotional trauma for my nieces and nephews and thrown the Circle Of Life out of balance, this has got to end" Kion growled. Eyne cast a glance behind him at the other cheetahs and cackled. "What're you gonna do about it Kion?" He sneered. "I'll do this" Kion responded. He turned away from his friends and did The Roar. The Roar sounded like a hyena with a headache. Instantly Eyne burst out laughing. Kion facepawed and cast a glance behind him at Fuli. Fuli padded up to stand beside him and entwined her tail with his. Kion leaned into her embrace for a moment before turning back to Eyne. "I have someone that I believe you care about.. Unless you want her to die I suggest you do exactly as I tell you" Eyne stated. Instantly Kion cast a glance behind him at the Guard. He glanced beside him at Fuli before turning back to Eyne. "I don't understand, most of those I care about are right here," He said with confusion. Eyne flicked his tail and Nafsi, Msanii, and Ja appeared with Nita between them. Nita's expression was a mixture of pain and horror. Kion felt his heart sink. "Nita.." He heard Fuli whisper. "Eyne, let her go she's done nothing, She's just a cub" Kion pleaded. "She's only your fathers cousin, how are you showing any affection for her?" Eyne asked. "She's my brother-in-law's sister's daughter, I know she isn't my kin but my parents and I love her, I won't let you hurt her" Kion growled. Eyne exchanged a glands with his gang. "B-But the old lioness called her her sisters daughter.." Eyne murmured. Fuli jabbed Kion in the ribs and he groaned. "Please let Nita go, I'll do anything" He begged. Eyne signaled to Ja and Ja thrust Nita towards Kion. Nita stumbled towards Kion and Fuli went over to help. She gently placed a paw on Nita's back and led Nita towards Kion. When Nita reached Kion, He bent down to let her scramble onto his back and led The Guard back to Hakuna Woods. They found the Pridelanders clustered around the entrance to the makeshift den anxiously. When The Pridelanders spotted Kion and his friends they let out sighs of relief. Vitani pushed forward with and flung herself on Nita the instant she slid off Kion's back. Kiara followed her and had a heartfelt reunion with Kion. "Kion what happened?, are you ok!?" She asked desperately. "I'm fine Kiara" He assured her gently. Kiara nodded and hustled Belee and Denahi into their den. Kion and Fuli said goodbye to their friends before retreating to their den. As Kion settled down in the moss he felt a weight drop onto him. He sighed and rested his head on his paws. He felt Fuli settle beside him and turned his head to gaze at her She looked ruffled, her pelt ungroomed and her eyes clouded with exhaustion, but he had never loved her more. He and Fuli exchanged an affectionate glance. Moving as one they stretched their necks forward; for a heartbeat their noses touched, and their muzzles brushed together. Kion felt the stress and exhaustion he'd been feeling melt away as he snuggled closer to Fuli. He felt Fuli's tongue rasp his ears. "Fuli?" He asked quietly. Fuli's tongue paused in its grooming. "Yes?" She answered gently. "I love you, Stay with me" He murmured quietly. Fuli bent down and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere furball," She said affectionately. They settled down and went to sleep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Canyoufeelthelovetonights fanfics Category:The Prideland's Depression Category:Ginnyharry4ever